The present invention relates to a display tray and rack assembly for canned or bottled beverages.
Canned or bottled beverages are often placed into refrigerated display cases at their point of sale. In one type of display case the beverages are placed into display racks, each of which is designed to hold a plurality of beverage containers. Such racks are placed inside the refrigerated display case where they rest on a support shelf. The shelf and tray are inclined downwardly toward the front of the refrigeration unit. As the beverage container at the front end of the display rack is removed by a customer, the remaining containers slide downwardly by the force of gravity so that the next container in line is positioned in the front end of the display rack. Such a display rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,176. When such racks become depleted of beverage containers, they must be refilled. Refilling such racks is difficult as it requires reaching deep inside the refrigeration unit.